


What You're Looking For Finds You

by GotTheSilver



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Marriage, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The last thing Mike expects when Harvey comes through the door of the apartment and throws his keys on the shiny kitchen counter is for him to stop by the couch and say, “we need to get married,” in a flat tone.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well that’s the least romantic proposal I’ve ever heard.”  Mike puts his iPad on the coffee table and swings his legs up on the couch, raising his eyebrows at Harvey.  “Want to try that again?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Looking For Finds You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooedsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/gifts).



> this is for tattooedsiren who bought me during the fandom aid auction for Typhoon Haiyan. thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the fic!!
> 
> I'm very behind on Suits, so let's say this falls in to an alternate universe where some stuff happened and other stuff didn't and, um, go with it?
> 
> thanks very much to Sas for fixing this up, and any remaining mistakes are mine.

The last thing Mike expects when Harvey comes through the door of the apartment and throws his keys on the shiny kitchen counter is for him to stop by the couch and say, “we need to get married,” in a flat tone.

“Well that’s the least romantic proposal I’ve ever heard.” Mike puts his iPad on the coffee table and swings his legs up on the couch, raising his eyebrows at Harvey. “Want to try that again?”

Harvey sighs, rubbing a hand over his face and sitting on the hard chair that he hates, but refuses to get rid of. His face is strained when he looks at Mike, and Mike isn’t looking forward to whatever is going to come out of his mouth next. “Mike, I —”

“Wait,” Mike interrupts, his eyes narrowing. “Why did you say we _need_ to get married? What happened?”

“Louis.”

“What did he do?”

“Harvard records room. While he found a photo of me I’d rather forget, what he didn’t find was you.”

“Fuck.” Pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, Mike breathes deeply and counts to ten. “How do you know?” he asks when he looks over at Harvey. “Did he — what did he say?”

“You know Louis.” Leaning back, Harvey waves a hand in the air. “Found something interesting, did you think it’d be a secret, all the things you’d expect him to say.”

Mike twists around on the couch and manages to get himself into an upright position, despite his head swimming. There’s no way out of this for him and Harvey, everything they have is buried under layers of deceit and Mike doesn’t know how much more he can take.

“Hey.” Harvey touches Mike’s shoulder, bringing him back to himself. “Talk to me.”

“Married,” Mike says flatly, staring at Harvey’s face, shaking his head when he sees the familiar twitch of Harvey’s lips as his face softens. “I don’t — this makes no sense.”

“I don’t see another way out of this,” Harvey says quietly, his hand stroking down Mike’s arm. Linking their fingers together, Harvey squeezes once before letting go. “This isn’t how I wanted this to happen.”

Mike nods to himself and narrows his eyes at Harvey. “So you thought about it?”

“As soon as you started spending your weekends in my bed.”

“Harvey, that was — that’s six months ago.”

Shrugging, Harvey stares at Mike unapologetically. “I knew what this was from the start, I won’t apologise for that.”

“I’m not asking you to, I just want to know if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Mike runs his hands down his thighs and nods. “Okay. So, we’re getting married?”

“Yeah.”

Mike sits back on the couch and waves a hand in the air. “Are we going to celebrate, or what?”

“You want a kiss?”

“That’s all I’m being offered from my future husband?”

“Oh.” Sliding off the chair and kneeling in front of Mike, Harvey smirks at him. “You want something more than that?”

“Well the proposal kind of sucked, so —”

“You think I should do a different kind of sucking?”

Mike tries to keep a straight face for all of two seconds before he laughs, his head thrown back. “You win arguments professionally?” Mike shoots back, shaking his head at Harvey.

“Do you want your dick sucked or not?”

“Such coarse language from such a noteworthy attorney,” Mike snarks. Harvey rests his hands on Mike’s knees and makes to stand up, only stopping when Mike covers his hands with his own. “I’m sorry. Please, carry on.”

“Sure?”

“Yes, plea — _oh_.” Leaning back on the couch, Mike’s eyes flutter shut as Harvey rubs a palm over the bulge in his pants. “Yeah, that’s, yeah.”

“Incoherent already? I am good.”

“Asshole.” Nudging Harvey with his knee, Mike smiles at him fondly. “I love you.”

Harvey grins at him, not saying the words back, but Mike doesn’t need them, not really. It’s quiet in the apartment, faint sounds from outside drifting up — the occasional siren, honking of horns — but it all fades into white noise when Harvey finally lowers the zipper on Mike’s pants. His breath hits Mike’s dick, and Mike’s fists clench in anticipation; before Harvey, Mike was never that much into being teased, but Harvey takes it to another level. The pads of his fingers lightly trace up Mike’s cock, featherlight touches that Mike wants to push up into, but as soon as he does, Harvey removes his hand.

“Up.” Harvey taps Mike on the thigh, waits for him to lift himself off the couch and tugs Mike’s pants down in one smooth motion. “Down.”

“And then around and around?”

“Cute.” Harvey pulls Mike’s sneakers off, discarding them by the side of the couch.

Mike sits there, lets Harvey pull his pants off his legs. “I know.”

“You are way too cocky for someone in your position.” Harvey pushes Mikes’ knees apart and inches closer, placing a soft kiss to the inside of Mike’s right thigh.

“You like it.”

“I do.” That’s all Harvey says before he’s gripping Mike’s dick and licking up the side.

“Oh _shit_.”

Harvey’s mouth on Mike’s cock is better than any blow job Mike’s ever had before; better than any high, any win in court, any victory he’s ever had. It makes everything pale into insignificance, all Mike is aware of is the heat of Harvey’s mouth, the sweet slide of Harvey’s tongue against his dick, the way saliva spills out the sides when he tries to take more. Mike rests a hand at the back of Harvey’s neck, not pressuring, just to ground himself, to try and keep himself present in this moment.

Mike struggles to keep his eyes open when Harvey curls his tongue, and he knows his fingers are pressing against Harvey’s neck, but it’s so fucking _amazing_ that he can’t help himself. Watching his dick vanish into Harvey’s mouth is one of the best things Mike’s ever seen; when it first happened he was on the couch in Harvey’s office and barely lasted long enough to enjoy it. Now he can watch the way Harvey’s mouth stretches around his dick, can see the way Harvey’s lips get swollen and slick, and it’s a sight Mike wants for the rest of his life.

“Close,” Mike manages to whisper, his fingers stroking through Harvey’s hair. “Shit, Harvey, I —”

Pulling off, Harvey wraps a hand around Mike’s dick and starts stroking him through it. “C’mon, Mike,” he says softly, his other hand massaging Mike’s thigh. “C’mon.”

Groaning, Mike pushes up into Harvey’s hand, his dick leaking pre-come, and then Harvey’s squeezing, thumb swiping over the head and that’s it, that’s all Mike needs to come. Breathing heavily, he looks at Harvey under half closed eyes and smiles lazily. “That was a good engagement celebration.”

Wiping his hand on his shirt, Harvey smiles back at Mike and rises up, kissing Mike firmly, one hand cupping his face. “You’re welcome.”

“Hey, where’s my ring?” Mike says, his eyes flitting over Harvey’s face. “I get a ring, right?”

“So high maintenance, Jesus.”

“Is that you saying I’m not getting a ring?”

“You’re getting a damn ring, Mike.” Harvey hoists himself up off his knees with a grimace and settles on the couch next to Mike. “Tomorrow?”

“You know it’s meant to be a month’s salary, right?” Taking Harvey’s hand, Mike kisses his knuckles and grins. “I’m expecting diamonds.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“You’re marrying me.”

“Hmm.”

“Harvey.”

“No diamonds. You’re not a kept boy.”

Mike snorts and crawls onto Harvey’s lap. “I could be.”

“No.”

“You don’t want me to be your kept boy?”

“I want you to be Mike.”

Smiling at Harvey, Mike leans down and kisses him. “I can do that.”

*

In the end the ring is simple, white gold with no engraving, and it’s perfect. Harvey’s matches, the band a little wider, and when Mike looks at them, a weight eases from his chest.

“Will you be needing wedding bands as well?” the jeweller asks. “We have ones that match those.”

“Mike?”

“You want me to choose?”

“I don’t mind either way.” Harvey shrugs, the corner of his mouth curving up. “I’ll know we’re married, with or without another ring.”

“Can we — I think this is enough? Maybe afterwards we could get them engraved?”

“You heard the man,” Harvey says, handing over his credit card. “We’ll take these.”

*

When they get back to the apartment, Harvey makes some calls while Mike goes over work he brought home from the office. He keeps an ear out for Harvey, and when he hears him in the kitchen, Mike finishes what he’s doing and joins him.

“What’re you doing?”

“Cooking.”

Mike steals a slice of tomato and pops it in his mouth. “We’re not going out?”

“Why would we go out?”

“To —” Cutting himself off, Mike sticks his hands in his pockets and shrugs. “Forget it.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

Harvey puts the knife down and turns to look at Mike. “Don’t start to say something and then stop. If you want to say something, then say it.”

“I —” Mike takes a breath and looks away from Harvey. “I thought we’d go out.”

“Why?”

“I need a reason to want to go out with you?”

“It’s been a long fucking week, Mike, I don’t want to put on my game face and go out.”

“Who said anything about your game face?” Mike exclaims. “We don’t have to go somewhere you take clients, there’s a million fucking restaurants in this city.”

“And I don’t want to go to any of them.”

“Why not?”

Harvey narrows his eyes and picks the knife up, going back to slicing tomatoes. “I don’t need to explain myself.”

“That’s great, Harvey, thanks.”

“Why do you want to go out? You hate the places we have to go for work.”

“Because we’re engaged? Because it’s something to celebrate?” Glancing at Harvey, Mike rolls his eyes. “You know what? Forget it. It’s because of necessity, right? I’m going for a walk.” Turning on his heel, Mike grabs his jacket, checks for his keys and leaves the apartment.

It’s cold outside, biting November winds hitting his skin, and he almost regrets not grabbing a scarf, but he’s not going back. It’s stupid, it is. Mike knows all the practical reasons they’re doing this, but he thought there was more to it; Harvey had even said he saw them — Mike shakes his head, trying not to think about it. Rounding a corner, Mike heads to a local dive bar, somewhere Harvey wouldn’t be caught dead at, and takes a seat at the bar.

“Scotch,” he says, when he’s got the bartender’s attention. “Straight up.”

Two hours later and six scotches in, Mike’s swaying a little, wondering when the bartender is going to cut him off. He’s not sure if he wants to be cut off, mostly what he wants is to forget all about this ridiculous idea of marrying Harvey. Tapping his fingers against the sticky bar, Mike sighs, staring at the last remnants of scotch in his glass, another thing he got from Harvey. Snorting, he pushes the glass away and slumps as much as he can without falling onto the floor.

“Anything else?” the bartender asks.

“Water,” Mike says, finally. “I need some water.”

“That’s a smart choice,” comes a voice, and, fuck, of course Harvey would find him.

“What do you want, Harvey?” Mike fumbles with the glass of water the bartender puts in front of him, and it’s not nerves because of Harvey turning up, it’s not.

“My fiancé ran out on me.”

“That’s a joke.”

“What is?”

“Your fiancé,” Mike says, making quotation marks in the air with his hands. “That’s the joke. This whole thing is a joke.”

“It’s not a joke.” Harvey reaches over and grabs the glass Mike pushes away, drinking the last of the scotch. “I bought rings, Mike.”

“Because I asked.”

“Is it so hard to believe I wanted to get rings?” Harvey signals the bartender for another drink. “You’re a man, but you act like a fucking child sometimes.”

“Romantic as always, Harvey.”

“You expect me to know what you’re thinking, and when I don’t cotton on quick enough, you storm away like you’re having a temper tantrum. I don’t deserve that. All I wanted was to make you a good dinner, and instead I’m sitting in some shitty bar that doesn’t have decent scotch and listening to my fiancé drunkenly whine about how he thinks I don’t want to marry him.”

“No, I think you want to marry me. I think you’re doing it because we’ve been pushed into this, not because you want to.”

“When have you ever known me to do anything I don’t want to do?”

Harvey’s knee is pressing against Mike’s thigh and Mike’s finding it hard to think straight. “I — I don’t _know_ , Harvey. I don’t know if you want to have a marriage with me, if you want us to be partners. I don’t know if after we’re legally protected, you’re going to forget what this means. I’m confused, and I’m tired, and I think I’m going to puke if I have to think about this anymore.”

“Drink your water,” Harvey says after a moment. “Drink your water, and then we’re going home.”

Mike nods, the fight having left him as soon as he stopped talking. Downing his water, he leans into Harvey, his hand resting on Harvey’s leg. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” Harvey says, pressing his lips to Mike’s head in a soft kiss. “I know.”

*

When Mike wakes up, his mouth is dry and his head is pounding. He rubs his eyes, trying to get rid of the scratchy feeling that happens each time he blinks, and when he looks over at the bedside table, there’s a bottle of water in an ice bucket and the welcome sight of a bottle of Tylenol. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Mike looks at the other side of the bed and sighs when he realises there’s no sign that Harvey slept there. Swallowing the pills and drinking half the bottle of water, he gingerly gets out of bed, tugging a t shirt over his head and rubbing his face.

“Hi,” he says, when he reaches the kitchen. Harvey’s leaning against the counter wearing sweats, drinking from a bottle of OJ. “Been for a run?”

“Yep.”

“I — can we talk?”

“Are you sober?”

“With the headache to prove it,” Mike says as he climbs onto a stool. “I want to fix this.”

Putting the bottle in the fridge, Harvey pauses before turning around. “It’s simple, Mike. Either you believe I want to marry you, or you don’t.”

“If Louis hadn’t found out what he found out, would you have asked me to marry you?”

“Not right now.”

“Then —”

“But eventually, yes, I would’ve asked you.” Harvey moves closer to Mike and leans against the breakfast island. “Did I want to do this because I had to? No. When I asked, I wanted it to be because we were settled, because it was the right time for us.” Harvey touches Mike’s hand and links their fingers together. “Don’t think I don’t want this. Maybe I didn’t want it right now, but I want it.”

“Ask me.”

“What?”

“You never asked. Ask me.”

Harvey lets go of Mike’s hand and walks away, stopping by the couch to pick something up. When he turns around, he’s holding the ring boxes in his hands, and Mike can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. “Here,” Harvey says, pushing one of the boxes over to him. “You too.”

“I — okay.” Mike takes the box and opens it, staring at the ring, swallowing hard.

“Marry me?” Harvey says, opening his ring box and turning it around to face Mike. “Not because we might go to jail if we don’t get married, but because I want this. Because I want you to marry me.”

Mike grins, his head still pounding, and he lets Harvey put the ring on his finger. It’s a weight on his hand, but it’s not suffocating, it feels _right_ , and Mike tears his eyes away from it long enough to look at Harvey. Reaching for his own box, Mike plucks the ring out and takes Harvey’s hand, placing the ring on Harvey’s finger.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” Harvey smirks at him, running his thumb over the ring.

“I said yes, so your answer has to be yes.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Harvey reaches over and tips Mike’s chin up, capturing his mouth in a chaste kiss. When he pulls away, Mike pouts. “That’s all I’m getting?”

Brushing Mike’s face with his fingertips, Harvey nods. “Until you’ve brushed your teeth.”

“Then what do I get?”

“Then get into bed and we’ll see what happens.”

*

Mike’s on the bed, teeth brushed and naked, waiting for Harvey in anticipation. There’s a side of him that’s never going to get tired of waiting for Harvey; he loves it when it’s late at night and he’s half asleep when Harvey gets home; how Harvey will slide into bed next to him and curl around him, hand gripping Mike’s dick, and touch him until Mike’s begging to be fucked.

Running his hands up his chest, Mike drags his nails across his nipples, closing his eyes at the sensation.

“Did I say you could start without me?”

Mike opens his eyes, grinning at the sight of Harvey standing in the doorway. “You didn’t say anything at all,” Mike says, his eyes flicking over Harvey’s body. “But now you’re here, you’re kind of overdressed.”

Raising his eyebrows, Harvey strips his t shirt off and crawls onto the bed, his hands skimming over Mike’s skin. “How’s this?” he asks, pressing his mouth to Mike’s chest.

“You’re still wearing sweatpants.”

“Are you always going to be this demanding?”

“Suck it up, Specter. You’re marrying a demanding man.”

“Don’t I know it.” Rolling onto his back, Harvey pushes his sweatpants down, letting them fall over the side of the bed. “Happy now?”

“Deliriously,” Mike says, clambering over Harvey’s body and settling his ass against Harvey’s crotch. “Seems like you’re pretty happy as well.”

“That’s the line you’re going with?”

Mike leans over Harvey, kissing him soft and sweet. “Seems like it’s working.”

Fingers digging into Mike’s hips, Harvey shrugs, smiling up at Mike. “You work.”

“Is that right?”

“Yep. In fact, you should do all the work.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ride me. Get yourself off.” Harvey’s lips twist into a smirk. “Think of it as punishment for making me go to that bar last night.”

“You’re instituting orgasms as punishment? I don’t think you’ve thought this through.”

“Get on with it.”

Mike laughs and reaches over Harvey’s head, pulling the drawer of the bedside table open and fumbles around until he manages to find the lube. Dropping it on Harvey’s chest he makes a face at him. “You do it.”

Huffing, Harvey flicks open the lube and coats his fingers, nudging Mike forward with one hand. It’s always good with Harvey, in ways that it never was with anyone else, and each time Mike thinks that it’ll take more than Harvey opening him up to make him start to fall apart. That’s never what happens, and instead he ends up groaning at the thickness of Harvey’s fingers almost as soon as they’re inside him. There’s no desperation in Harvey’s movements; it’s slow and Harvey’s looking straight into Mike’s eyes as he does it.

“This — okay it’s kind of punishment,” Mike breathes out, pushing himself back against Harvey’s fingers.

“You love it,” Harvey says, his voice echoing around the room as he works Mike open. “You like me taking it slow.”

“What I like is getting — _oh_. Yeah, do — _fuck_.”

Harvey’s always quieter in bed, but it’s not hard for Mike to read him, especially when he’s wearing a grin as smug as he currently is. His hand holds Mike still as he takes his fingers out, and then it’s a quick slick of himself and he’s pressing inside Mike, and it’s all Mike can do to hang on.

“Fuck, I’m — yeah.”

There’s a part of Mike that thinks this should feel different; that being engaged means this should be _more_ , and in a way it is, because he knows this is what he’ll have for the rest of his life, and that’s terrifying in so many way. Mike’s never had stability, really, had mostly given up on ever finding it and then — then _Harvey_ happened. He’s looking down at Harvey as he rides him, and it’s a slow burn in his gut as Mike realises he’s got this person to rely on, that possibly he’s always had Harvey, since the very first day they met.

Harvey’s face is soft, his fingers tracing an abstract pattern over Mike’s skin; fingertips brushing over his obliques, his hips, his thighs, sparking heat all over his body. Pressing his hands against Harvey’s chest, Mike gives himself some leverage and lifts himself almost totally off Harvey’s cock before sliding back down.

“Jesus Christ, _Mike_ ,” Harvey breathes out, his fingers digging into Mike’s thighs.

“Too much for you, old man?” Mike teases, curving his body over and capturing Harvey’s mouth in a sloppy kiss.

“Call me that again and I’ll spank you.”

“That a promise?” Mike straightens back up, rolling his hips and laughing when Harvey groans. He pushes back down, enjoying the fullness of Harvey inside him, and then Harvey’s hand is wrapping around his cock and it’s almost too much. “Harvey —”

“Got a complaint?” Harvey strokes Mike’s dick smoothly, firmly, his grip never letting up, and all Mike can do is let him.

“No — you _asshole_.” There’s nothing but pleasure flowing through Mike’s body and he’s starting to fall apart; the twin combination of Harvey’s cock and hand making him cry out. “Harvey, c’mon,” he says, voice cracking as Harvey’s hand works faster, harder, until he’s pulling Mike’s orgasm out of him. “Fuck,” Mike says, his arms shaking, hands resting on Harvey’s chest. Harvey’s still inside him, hasn’t come yet, and Mike squirms, a tired smile on his face when Harvey groans.

“Can I?” Harvey asks, running his hands up Mike’s arms and encouraging him to come forward. Brushing their mouths together, Harvey strokes a hand down Mike’s back, over his ass, until his fingers are tracing Mike’s stretched rim.

“Yeah,” Mike breathes out, kissing Harvey firmly. “Go on.” He keeps kissing Harvey as he gets fucked, and it doesn’t take long until Harvey’s coming, his hands gripping Mike’s hips, his mouth open, breathing heavily into Mike’s mouth.

“Engaged sex is pretty great,” Mike says, his tongue swiping over Harvey’s lips.

*

“Are we telling anyone?” Mike asks later, his legs tangled with Harvey’s on the bed as they eat take out.

“About the sex we had?”

“Ass. About being engaged. About getting married.” Frowning, Mike plays with his moo shu pork. “When are we getting married?”

“We can get the license on Monday. After that —” Harvey breaks off and makes a face. “I know you don’t like that we have to rush this, but —”

“It has to be soon. I get it.”

“We’ll take Monday morning off and get the license sorted. Do you have anywhere you want to do it?”

“Do it?”

“Shut up.” Harvey traps Mike’s calf between his legs and squeezes. “You know what I mean.”

Mike laughs, chewing on an egg roll, and then he kisses Harvey’s cheek. “There’s not really anywhere that special to me.”

“Not even where you got high for the first time?”

“You going to stop being a dick anytime soon? Hey, this might be overly sentimental for your liking, but where we first met?”

Harvey nods thoughtfully, chewing on a mouthful of noodles. “Yeah,” he says at last. “Yeah, okay.”

“And on that day his heart grew three sizes.”

*

Louis doesn’t say a word to Mike on Monday, not even when it’s obvious that both he and Harvey leave the office for personal reasons. It doesn’t get Mike worried, but it does make him want to speed this up. He gets it, now, why Harvey was so freaked out, so desperate to make this happen. The idea that their lives could be torn apart by something as small as this makes Mike’s heart clench up.

He knows it wasn’t a great idea for him and Harvey to lie when they started this; to be so arrogant to think they could get away with lying about who Mike was, but now that Mike has this life, he doesn’t want to let it go.

“We’ve got it,” Harvey says, dropping a piece of paper over the edge of Mike’s cubicle. “The Chilton.”

“So quickly?”

“There are bonuses to marrying me.”

“I’m trying hard to think of one and I’m coming up short.”

“That’s cute,” Harvey says with a grin. “Real cute.”

“Did you call your friend?”

“Wednesday evening.”

“Are you inviting anyone?” Mike stares at his screen, not wanting to draw attention to them. “We need witnesses.”

“Donna.”

“Obviously.”

Harvey clears his throat and looks from side to side before asking “is there someone you want to invite?”

“There’s Grams, but you — we’d have to get her to meet you.”

“I can do that,” Harvey says quickly.

“Wait, were you _wanting_ to meet Grams?”

“No, Mike, I thought never meeting your grandmother would be a good idea.”

“Okay, okay. Tonight?”

“If you want to do this Wednesday evening, then yeah.”

“She’s gonna kill me,” Mike groans. “I didn’t even tell her we were dating.”

“You need protection?”

“Please, she’d kick your ass.”

Harvey laughs, stroking his fingers against the back of Mike’s neck for a moment before walking away.

*

“So you’re the man my grandson thinks is good enough to marry?”

Mike stifles a laugh at the look on Harvey’s face. “Grams, that’s not exactly what I said.”

“But you did tell me you were getting married, Michael, and you never even told me you were dating anyone before today.”

“Play nice, Grams. I actually like him.” Mike nudges Harvey’s foot with his own and gives him a reassuring smile. “So, do you think I’ll be able to break you out for the wedding?”

“You might need to bribe Nurse Ratchet.”

“Grams!” Mike protests at the same time Harvey bursts out laughing.

“Yes, Michael, I’ll be there. You’ll be picking me up?”

“It would be a pleasure, Mrs. Ross,” Harvey says, his face still lit up with laughter.

*

Telling Donna is a lot easier, mostly because she already knows. Mike should’ve learnt not to be surprised by this now.

“Yes, I’ll be at your wedding,” are the first words out of her mouth when Harvey pulls her into the office.

Mike’s eyes widen and he looks over at Harvey. “I — what?”

Harvey shakes his head and leans back in his chair. “How?”

Donna looks at them as if they’re both stupid. “You’re both wearing rings,” she says slowly. Mike thinks that maybe she has a point about them being stupid.

“Oh,” Mike says, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Maybe everyone else in this office is woefully unobservant, but I am not one of them.” Donna narrows her eyes at Harvey. “Do I get a bonus in the shape of new shoes for not telling people?”

*

Wednesday drags on, more than Mike is comfortable with. Come lunch, his leg is jumping up and down as he goes over invoice after invoice, and he practically jumps out of his seat when Harvey comes up behind him.

“Jesus, don’t do that.”

“What are you talking about?” Harvey perches on the edge of Mike’s desk and looks him over. “You’re nervous.”

“I —” Mike cuts himself off and exhales. “Maybe?”

“You don’t need to be.”

“I know that, I do. I just can’t get my brain to believe that.”

Harvey offers him a small smile, and touches his knee. “You can get your brain to do pretty amazing things when you try.”

“Is that a compliment?” Mike grins, his leg finally stilling. “You know, my brain works better when it’s been relaxed.” Leaning back in the chair, Mike raises his eyebrows at Harvey, his foot nudging against Harvey’s ankle.

“What are you suggesting as a form of relaxation?”

“Use your imagination.”

Harvey nods and stands up, straightening his jacket. Leaning down, his lips graze against Mike’s ear and Mike’s trying so hard not to show a shiver that he almost misses Harvey saying “bathroom on the 26th floor.”. Straightening up, Harvey turns his back to the rest of the office and winks at Mike, walking off with a swagger in his step.

*

When Mike pushes the door open to the bathroom on the 26th floor, the bathroom he and Harvey made good use of when they first started doing this, he’s greeted by Harvey sitting on the counter by the basin, a smile on his face. His suit jacket is off, hung on the hook by the mirrors, and his tie is loosely undone around his neck. Seeing Harvey like this never stops being thrilling for Mike, he’s the only person who gets Harvey undone, gets him _wanting_.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

“That’s the best you’ve got?” Harvey asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Didn’t know I had to impress you.”

“Come here.” Mike obeys and walks towards Harvey until he’s settled between Harvey’s legs, hands resting on Harvey’s thighs. Turning into Harvey’s hand when Harvey cups his face, Mike breathes out and watches the smile on Harvey’s face get wider. “You don’t need to impress me,” Harvey says quietly. “Not with this.”

“But with other things?”

“Work? Yes, impress me. Life in general? No.”

Humming thoughtfully, Mike leans in and kisses Harvey, lets the touch of Harvey’s lips soothe away the nerves that have been running through Mike since he woke up that morning. “So,” Mike says, running his tongue over Harvey’s bottom lip. “Am I blowing you or what?”

“Lock the door.”

There’s a clink and the keys are on the counter by the sink. Mike grabs them and locks the door, stripping off his suit jacket, tie, and shirt. When Harvey raises a questioning eyebrow, Mike shrugs. “You have a change of clothes here, I don’t.”

“Come here.”

They kiss like it’s the first time all over again; desperate and grasping like it had been at the start, when neither of them were able to put a definition on what they were, but knowing they didn’t want it to end. Harvey’s fingers are dragging down Mike’s bare chest, and there’s something about the fact he’s fully dressed while Mike is shirtless that makes Mike determined to make this happen. The zipper makes a loud noise when he tugs it down, and Harvey’s dick is hard, throbbing in Mike’s hand when he wraps his palm around it.

“Jesus, Mike,” Harvey gasps when Mike takes him in his mouth. His thumb presses against the hollow of Mike’s cheek and Mike looks up at him, eyes coated with amusement.

There are faint footsteps outside the door, and even though Mike knows no one else has the key to the bathroom, the idea that they could be caught like this makes his own cock throb in his pants. Harvey’s slowly coming undone, his hips thrusting forward, and it’s so easy for Mike to push him over the edge. He could drag this out, but his back is starting to hurt, and if he’s honest, he wants to feel Harvey come in his mouth, wants the satisfaction of knowing that he’s the one person who can get Harvey to orgasm so quickly.

Choking a little, Mike wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stands up, smugly grinning at the way Harvey is splayed out on the counter, his head against the mirror. “I feel very calm now, thank you.”

“So glad that turning my bones to jelly could get you back on track.”

*

Neither of them want anything to do with walking down any kind of asile. The room at the hotel isn’t ostentatious, but has a grace to it that Mike knows his Grams appreciates. She and Donna get on far too well, and Mike knows he should be worried, but when Harvey comes in the room, he can’t concentrate on anything else.

Mike’s always known that Harvey’s good looking, but this is — it’s hard for Mike to tie together the image of Harvey earlier in the bathroom and the one walking towards him now. That is, until the familiar grin appears on Harvey’s face and Mike starts laughing, one hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“Ready?” Harvey asks, his grin slipping into a soft, private smile.

“Yeah.”

And maybe this did start as a way for them both to cover their asses, but Harvey’s hand still shakes when he puts the ring on Mike’s finger; Mike’s heart doesn’t stop feeling like it’s going to burst out of his chest as they say their vows, and there’s this feeling that however this began, it’s going to last.


End file.
